Edward's Bachelor Party
by InjusticeLeague
Summary: What happened during Edward's mysterious Bachelor party. What were those ours of preparation like for him? All in Edward's point of view.


Emmet started scratching harder against Bella's window, applying more and more pressure." Can you please knock it off, I would like to spend a few moments of alone time with Bella if you don't mind! Aw come on Edward, live a little, it's your last night of freedom." I turned to Bella pecking her on the cheek, " I will never be free of the overpowering love I feel for you. I am also sure that it would never even cross my mind, leaving you back then was excruciating,I thought of the torturous time I spend away from her,but now, that would be so unbearable. It would be a moonless night in my midnight sky without you my love." She placed her hands softly on my shoulders, " I would never have the will power to stay away from you, when you are with me I swear it is better than heaven." A large thud followed by a loud screech rudely interrupted our sweet moment. I jumped to my feet in a fluid leap and strode over to the window. I opened it only to see Emmett's anger-crossed face. " Come on, you can do the lovey-dovey stuff tomorrow at the wedding. May I ask for one more moment of lovey-dovey stuff?" Without bothering to wait for a reply I leapt lightly to Bella's side on her bed. I swept her into my arms, pulling her into a deep gentle embrace. I softly kissed her lips, as she did mine. I brushed my tongue over her bottom lip, she brushed hers against my teeth. We both pulled away unwillingly from the kiss. She held my face in her soft hands," Now go, before Emmett tears my house down. He looked pretty angry. No, not angry, just thirsty. So where exactly are you guys going anyway? Well Jasper, Emmett and I are going on an exiting hunting trip in the mountains. Oh Joy!", I stated sarcastically, I much rather be here with Bella. It was a forced bachelor party, they outnumbered me. " See you at the alter!" and with that I leapt out the window to my dreaded party and already annoyed guests.

It would have been a 2 hour car ride up to the mountains, at human speed I would have taken an hour. But for some odd reason, my psychotic brothers decided it would be better to take the hour and half long run up there. Sure, it would create more bonding time, but less hunting time. The more time I spent hunting, the longer wait until I see my love and her deep brown eyes. We stopped in a clearing, just south of a small stream. We could smell the unsuspecting moose having a drink, we could also smell the 3 mountain lions waiting intently in the forest for the right chance to strike at the moose. Forget about moose, these were our prime targets. We snuck closer to our prey, they did not notice for they were intent on the moose. They were all of the same size, large, perfect. It was a clean kill, none of us looked gruesome or half dead.

Despite my amazing memory, hunting is always vague. when you stop to plan the next kill, it unclear what your tactics or your strategy was. All you know is that you kill something, you sucked it's blood, and it made you feel really good. Sometimes it is hard to live with myself, I am a killer. But at least I am not taking the lives of innocent human beings, I take comfort in that though. Mabey it's a good thing I can't remember in detail how I ploted and exacuted the death of an animal. That night was particularly vague, I had been trying to focus my attention on Bella, not murder. As result of my highly developed brain, I somehow though of both, like kissing her and eatng a squirll at the same time. I was in a trance trying to focus on two things at once.

The next thing I knew my body was satisfied, it was 3 am, 14 hours until my wedding. The run home was quick and smooth, we were there by 4:30. I walked swiftly into the house, everyone greeted me with a smile. They all sat on the couches crouched around Alice's master plan, she sat at the head of the table directing everyone " Carlisle, go to the gradge, in it you will find 10 boxes containing 500 red roses each. Bring them to me." I stood there as the action began, everyone got emediatly to their work. Alice took on e step away from the table and a tux at me, I dashed upstairs to change into my wedding attire. Once that was done. Alice commanded me to go set up the back yard. It was overly extavagant compaired to my " Let's get married in Vegas at a drive thru chapel" idea. The decorations were elagent, but there was too many for my taste. Once the phyco's decorations were up up, we strode back inside to find Alice on the ceiling pinning up rose boquets. I gave her a salute" What up next boss lady?" , she grimaced. I'm trying to plan a wedding with only 12 and a half hours left!" She leaped nimbly down and started stalking toward me. She pulled a comb out of her bag, I took a step backward, ready to make a break for it. She put a small hand on my shoulder " Your hair is a mess,let me comb it." she demanded in a shrill voice. " No!" Alice pouted," I'm am not your Ken doll Alice!" she sighed, "Then I guess Bella won't have her dream wedding." I sighed, knowing I had been defeated. I was in that chair for a good 2 hours while Alice played barber, it did look good though. Alice sent me away to my room until 6 pm, although the time did pass quickly absorbed in my music.

It was 5:30, the guests began arriving. Rosalie began on the piano as they chatted amoungst themselves. I sat in my room with my face in my hands, the only thing that would give me the stength to be the center of attention at a party so lavish, was that this party would tie me to Bella. At 5:50 Jasper knocked on my door " Go Away." I said flatly " Come on Edward, you know you want to." I opened the door " That girl of yours is toast!" I wispered to him. We walked silently down the hall until we came to the stairs. We paused, Jasper leant over to me and wispered in my ear, "Show Time!" before he vanished down the stairs.

I took in a deep breath and walked silently down to the isle. As I began to walk down the isle, some guest looked at me with a grin, some cried. And then I saw Esme, she sat with her hand folded in her lap, crying a tearless cry of joy, for I had a last found a soulmate. I flashed her a smile, then continued onward. I stopped in front of the minister and turned to face the stairs.

And then I saw her. She looked so delicate and so lovely. She cluched closely to Charlie's arm, she looked nervous and yet happy. She walked just a little impatient to the wedding march's slow rythm. She finally got to the end of the isle after what seamed like an eternity. We said the classic, romantic vowes, and then thr minister said, " You may now kiss the Bride." The kiss was long, the most wonderful kiss imaginable. OUr lips moved in unison, I moved my tongue along her teeth. We pulled away from the kiss. I leant down and wispered in her ear, "Forever."


End file.
